Kamen Rider Devilia
& (Kamen Rider) Ichiei Ishibumi & (High School DxD) |author = Akihisa Watanuki }} is a Japanese drama in the , created by and currently produced by and . It is the first Kamen Rider series to air in the Mirai Era, and the first official cross-over series to air in the history of Kamen Rider, serving as a cross-over with the Japanese light-novel/manga/anime series High School DxD, created by Ichiei Ishibumi with illustrations by Miyama-Zero in 2008, which would receive an animated adaptation by under the leadership of in 2012. It is also the first fully-animated series to air in the history of Kamen Rider, the last instance of an Kamen Rider animation being a for in 2007. The series would officially begin airing in the beginning of 2020, the first season beginning its airing on January 2, 2020, marking the first time a mainstream Kamen Rider series would air at a different time-slot, as the Sunday time-slot would be taken up by its main counterpart, . As the first cross-over Kamen Rider series in the Mirai Era, it would air alongside ''Vinur as its Super Hero Time partner, the two series being joined by and in the Super Hero Time block. The main slogan for this series is Plot Tatsui Yamaoka is your average high-school transfer student, having enrolled into Kuoh Academy under the recently-introduced transfer student programme. However, he finds himself drowning into a world of otherworldly beings that he does not understand, which begins with his murder on a date gone wrong by a lady with black wings. Revived by a supposed high-ranking Devil by the name of Rias Gremory, he finds himself with a power that nobody has ever seen before, a belt known as the DevilDriver, a Kamen Rider-esque power that allows the wielder to gain limitless power that can supposedly rival the power of the gods. However, his resurrection is not all fun and games alone, for with it brings along with it seventy-two monsters reborn, known as the Demonia, creatures of pure terror who intend to destroy the underworld. With the power of the Devilia System, Tatsui must become the demonic Rider, , wielder of the devilish powers of the underworld, as he fights against the Demonia for its protection, and shaking up the future generations with tales of his memories. And as he continues to fight the Demonia, he discovers that his history isn't merely a clear scroll. Characters Kamen Riders Series Movies Allies Devils * Gremory Clan ** Zeoticus Gremory ** Venelana Gremory ** Sirzechs Lucifer ** Grayfia Lucifuge ** Milicas Gremory ** Rias Gremory *** Akeno Himejima *** Gasper Vladi *** Asia Argento *** Yuuto Kiba *** Xenovia Quarta *** Koneko Toujou *** Rossweisse * Sitri Clan ** Sona Sitri *** Tsubaki Shinra *** Momo Hanakai *** Reya Kusaka *** Tomoe Meguri *** Bennia *** Loup Garou *** Tsubasa Yura *** Genshirou Saji *** Ruruko Nimura Angels Fallen Angels * Grigori ** Azazel ** Raynare ** Mittelt ** Kalawarner Enemies Demonia Devils Angels Fallen Angels * Grigori ** Dohnaseek Others Episodes Cast Kamen Riders * : * : * : * : Allies Devils * Gremory Clan ** : ** : ** : *** : ** : ** : *** : *** : *** : *** : *** : *** : *** : * Sitri Clan ** : *** : *** : *** : *** : *** : *** : *** : *** : *** : Angels Fallen Angels Others Enemies Demonia * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : TBA. * : * : * : * : * : * : * : TBA. * : . References External Links